


Drabble: Face Sitting

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound headcanons, Canon Nonbinary Character, Face-Sitting, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, afab bloodhound, gender ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: A drabble for the prompt of: 59. "Sit on my face."





	Drabble: Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> IF you wanna see more of my stuff/request shit/commission me, see me on: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com

Your sex life with Bloodhound was rather wild, you’ll admit to that. You’re sure normal couples don’t introduce ‘predator and prey chasing through the woods at three AM’ as a normal thing you just do. But, when has your life ever been normal? 

Yet, sometimes, you wished for the simplicity of merely touching your partner. Bloodhound liked to touch, loved making you whine and twist under them as a talented, pierced tongue made work of you. Or tying you up and have their way with you as you cried and wailed underneath them in pleasure. They enjoyed it, they told you, you didn’t need to touch them they’s say. 

But, oh. Oh, how you longed to do it. 

So tonight, as you pull on their long, crimson curls as they rest above you. Lips pressed together in a heated makeout and lazily licking into their mouth as they mewl in return, trying to catch your lips with their teeth. That is, until you pull away and shush them when they hiss. Bloodhound liked having the control, obvious as their eyes flutter open, half lidded and predatorial with their glowing irises. 

Before they can speak, you pet down their spine, a soft smile playing at your lips. “Sit on my face?” 

It’s spoken as a question and you near laugh when their look turns to startled. Red dusting their mixed tones of flesh on their cheeks as they sit up quickly in a push up position above you. 

You laugh a little, tracing your fingers along their taut biceps and admire their toned, curved form. They only wore a sports bra and boyshorts to bed, but oh you longed to lick at their very core until they cried. 

When it takes a moment, you gently nudge them between their thighs with your own. Delighting in how they hiss with pleasure and turn their head to the side almost shyly at their own noise. “Come on, baby, if you don’t like it we can stop, I promise. Just let me eat you out, your little cunt is dying for it.” You coo softly, now tracing nails along their sides and about grin as their muscles tighten like a cat’s. 

It takes but a moment. Their breath shuddering at your dirty talk, but it works. Pulling their own underwear off and pulling themselves up above you. 

You help gather them comfortably above you. Curling you arms around their thighs to hold them firmly in place as they grab onto the headboard. You peek up, just to make sure they’re comfortable. Basking in how they look down at you, red hair framing their face as they watch intently. 

Bloodhound smelled so good, tangy and salty as your eyes flutter and you nose at the dark red curls between their thighs. They’re soaked, the patch of hair on their lower lips darker than the rest and wet against your nose. 

A growl signals they’re losing patience, and you effectively silence them with a long lick from hole to their juicy, fat clit lying so pretty for you. Lavishing it in attention and sucking perhaps a bit too hard on it when they whine and lurch their hips towards your face for more. 

Yes, you think you prefer this way of being under them much more.


End file.
